Who is Bitter?
by Bellamort500
Summary: students begin getting letters ordering them to prank or annoy Umbridge. The writer call their self Bitter Revenge who could it be?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Dolores Umbridge was under the firm belief with Dumbledore and Weasley twins gone, she now had complete control over Hogwarts.

She couldn't have been more wrong; somewhere in that castle, one student was planning Umbridge's downfall and was going to use the students who had crossed them over the years to do so.

The first student chosen was Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus had received a letter from  
an unknown owl.

Seamus opened the letter curious of the contents within; his scanned the page taking all the words in.

**Dear Seamus,**

**Your probably wondering why you**  
**have received a letter from an unknown owl. The truth is, I wish**  
**to remain unknown.**

**Our school is under the control of a power-hungry cow and it is my wish to make regret her ever stepping foot in Hogwarts.**

** I bet you are now wondering why I'm t****elling you this - you are going to ****help me meet my goal.**

**Tomorrow in D.A.D.A you will constantly interrupt Umbridge.**

**How you do it I do not care, but you will do it or I'll be informing Professor Snape that you have broken into his potions supply cupboard for ingredients to give to a Ravenclaw girl that you wanted to impress.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Bitter Revenge**.

Seamus had two choices: ignore the letter and hope that they wouldn't tell Snape or do what the letter said and end up in one of the toad's detentions.

Seamus knew that if the writer of the letter did tell Snape, he'd be in even more trouble and would end up in detention either with Snape, or Umbridge if she insisted upon being the one to over-see it.

Seamus came to the conclusion that it'd be better to just to do what the letter sender wanted and hope that he didn't get to many detentions.

Seamus set of to Defense Against the Dark Arts with a heavy heart and butterflies in his stomach.

He felt as if were being watched, but by who he did not know; it had bugged him why he had been chosen to do this.

Seamus sat at front the of the class and waited for the others to sit and for Umbridge to begin.

"Now, who can tell me what the  
proper response is to a werewolf attack?" Umbridge asked.

Seamus raised his hand so he could begin what the writer of letter had asked... well, blackmailed him to do.

"Yes Mister Finnigan," Umbridge  
said.

"Scream for your mummy and hope she can hear you," Seamus said,earning laughs from the other  
students.

"No, the proper response is to  
send word to the Ministry," Umbridge said, completely ignoring that it was obviously a joke answer.

"Um, I'm pretty sure my answer is  
correct," Seamus said.

"Mister Finnigan, unless you would  
like to spend this evening in detention, I'd be quiet," Umbridge warned.

"Just admit it, you want to get me alone, professor," Seamus said, making his voice sound as dramatic as possible.

"I do not want to do any such thing," Umbridge told him, her voice sounding a bit strangled.

"Alright, don't get hysterical. Jeez,"  
Seamus told her.

"Mister Finnigan, meet me in detention this evening," Umbridge said.

"See, I said you wanted to get me alone!" Seamus cried.

"Mister Finnigan, I do not want to get you alone, let me assure you. Also, there is going to be at least six other students also in detention, now let me get on with my lesson," Umbridge informed him as the students looked at  
Seamus to see what else he'd say.

Seamus said nothing and let Umbridge get back to teaching for five minutes before he interrupted her again.

"Professor, if Zombies attacked, what should we do?" Seamus asked.

"Mister Finnigan, there is never going to be a Zombie attack," Umbridge said glaring at him.

"But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
said there would be," Seamus said,  
knowing that mentioning Voldemort would bug the crap out of her.

"Mister Finnigan, HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED did not you tell  
you that because he is dead. Report to your head of house this instance!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Fine, I'm going," Seamus said.

As Seamus walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom he couldn't  
help but wonder if he'd be hearing from Bitter Revenge again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was the second to receive a visit from the unknown owl.

Draco read the letter; taking in every letter and word that made him feel angry.

**Dear Draco,**

**Right now you're sitting scratching your pretty little head wondering what this letter is about.**

**It's about you going around Hogwarts and handing out posters stating that Voldemort is back.**

**Now your thinking to yourself there is no way in hell your going to do that, but yes are.**

**Because if you don't your darling Mummy and Daddy will be receiving photos of you with your tongue down a muggleborn's throat and after sending it to them I'll send to every known DeathEater.**

**I actually hope you don't do it because I'd really like to see how it takes for you to disowned.**

**Sincerely Bitter Revenge.**

On the back of the letter was a photo stuck to it, picturing Draco with Lacey a muggleborn Hufflepuff.

His first thought after finishing the letter was how dare someone force him, him a Malfoy into anything.

His second thought who ever this person was they were right; if parents saw photos of him kissing Lacey he'd be disowned quicker than he could say "Inheritance".

The most annoying thing was he kissed the girl for a bet, but his parents wouldn't see that nor would any of their associates.

The only choice was to do what Bitter Revenge wanted and hope that he could worm his way out of trouble.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had given out posters half the morning when he was finally caught by Umbridge.

'Mister Malfoy, you better have a good explanation about why you handing out these lies?' Umbridge said, her voice masked with fake sweetness.

'Um, you told me' Draco said in a voice he hoped was convincing.

'I did no such thing!' Umbridge said.

'Yes you did, yesterday afternoon you specifically told me hand out posting saying the Dark Lord was back' Draco cried, deciding to stick with his earlier excuse.

'Mister Malfoy, detention this evening for spreading lies. Detention tomorrow for falsely stating I told you to do something, when I didn't' Umbridge said, before giggling that girly giggle that made everyone to scream.

'So I get I detention because you tell me do something that is not fair' Draco said, using his whiniest voice.

'Three nights detention' Umbridge said.

'I'm going to my mummy and then she'll tell my Auntie Bellatrix and you'll be in big trouble' Draco said; Draco wasn't sure why he had even said it except the childish part of brain had wanted him to.

'Mister Malfoy, you three seconds to walk away from me before I give you even more detentions' Umbridge told him.

Draco took half a second to think about answering before walking away; he had handed out posters, so Bitter Revenge had gotten what they wanted from him.

So why should put himself out any more than he had done.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to

Here's7to6never5growing4up

Nobody

Hermione Is My Role Model

03hermione1992

omgLULashy

For reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Lavender Brown was the third student to get a letter from Bitter Revenge.

The owl had swooped into the girls dorm at midnight; Lavender still half asleep had to read through the letter twice for the words sink in.

**Dear Lavender,**

**I'd say I was sorry for waking you up, but I'm not so it'd be a lie.**

**The reason I write to you at this hour is because tomorrow you going to begin a rumour about Umbridge and once the rumor gets back to her you will own up to being you; I do not care what the rumor is.**

**As others before you, you are wondering you shall do such a thing and the answer is simple.**

**If you don't I will tell Parvati that it was you who told everyone who she was crushing on and not Padma.**

**Now she may forgive you for opening your mouth, but do you really think she'll forgive you for the rift you created between her and Padma.**

**I don't think she will.**

**Sincerely Bitter Revenge**.

Lavender couldn't figure out how the person who called themselves Bitter Revenge could know it was her who revealed Parvati secret crush, but they were right she would never forgive her for the rift that been caused briefly between her and her twin.

Lavender weighted up her choices, lose her best friend or suffer the wrath of Umbridge.

She decision to go with suffering the wrath of Umbridge .

Lavender had started the rumor at breakfast and by lunchtime it had circled all around Hogwarts and to Umbridge .

Lavender had told a few people that she had heard that Umbridge was part troll on her mother's side and course it spread like wildfire .

Umbridge being Umbridge of course demanded to know who started the rumor and to her shock and many others Lavender owned up just as she been told to do.

Umbridge had taken Lavender to her office and of course wanted to know why Lavender had done such a thing.

Lavender wasn't stupid and knew that she revealed the letter she gotten Umbridge would just demanded to know who Bitter Revenge was at dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'Miss Brown, I am going to ask you one more time why did you started that rumour?' Umbridge asked, trying to make her voice sound reasonable.

'Your office looks like a Barbie doll threw up, are you aware of that?' Lavender asked.

'Miss Brown insulting my office is not going to help you here' Umbridge said.

'Don't blame me because this office looks like a rainbow farted' Lavender told her.

'Miss Brown I tried being reasonable, but your behavior is unexceptionable , two weeks detention ought to teach you some respect' Umbridge said, giving a small smirk of satisfaction.

000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dolores Umbridge was sitting in her office pondering what had gotten into the students of Hogwarts the past couple of days when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her desk.

She opened the sealed white envelope, clasping the letter in her hands as she read it.

**Dear Queen of the Toads, **

**I am writing to you to offer you a chance to change how much of a twisted old cow you are.**

**If your attitude has not changed in the next twenty-four hours then I shall resume my plans to make your life hell.**

**I only offer you the chance because unlike I am not a bad person.**

**Because I am not a bad person I will offer you this warning, if you do not change expect no mercy.**

**Bitter Revenge**

**P.S Sorry about the chocolate sauce.**

**P.P.S No I'm not.**

Any normal person would have wondered who Bitter Revenge was and what Bitter Revenge was going to do, but then again Umbridge was not a normal person and was instead checking her reflection in the mirror to see if she resembled a toad.

When she should have been worrying about the chocolate sauce that was s seeping through under her door and slowly rising.

Because it was no ordinary chocolate sauce coming through the door it was chocolate sauce Fred and George had created.

"Crazy Chocolate Sauce", guaranteed to send any one nuts for seven days whether eaten or absorbed through the skin.

Well, that's what the twins said when they eagerly handed over the product to Bitter Revenge.

If it were true those seven days would buy Bitter Revenge time to pick out the next three targets who'd have to prank Umbridge.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers. 


End file.
